Carlos
Carlos, labeled The Fat Mexican, qualified for Total Drama Country Club. Total Drama Country Club In Livin' Luxuriously, Abraham made fun of Carlos's weight when he arrived, hurting his feelings. When Enrique arrived, Carlos was excited because they were both from Mexico and suggested that they start an alliance, but Enrique quickly turned it down. In Take It to Court, Genevieve used Carlos as a human shield when Enrique was firing at her. Carlos was hit by Enrique and joined his team. When Enrique named the team Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad, Carlos cheered at the name, but Enrique rolled his eyes at him. In Bow and Aero, Carlos told Enrique that his idea to start an interteam alliance was good, but Enrique told him not to talk to him. Abraham said that their team was good, except for Carlos, calling him fat again. In Hole in None, Carlos did a cannonball in the pool, annoying everyone on his team. He said he was just trying to have fun, but Enrique said that they would vote him off if he decided to have anymore "fun." In All You Can Eat, Carlos's team notices how much he is eating and gives him all their food. Carlos ends up winning them the challenge and a year supply of buffalo wings, which only he is excited about, because everyone on his team is too full. In Pound Dog, Carlos continues eating from the previous challenge, which shocks his teammates, who are still full. During the challenge when dogs are surrounding his team, Carlos throws buffalo wings at Team Huggies, causing the dogs to run after them instead. In The Ultimate Spadown, Abraham suggests Carlos for the makeover challenge as a joke, but Carlos refuses to do it. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Carlos was with Jonothon and Anthony while the others were getting drunk. He suggests the three of them have a guy's night while Chris is not at the country club. Later, Carlos accidentally drives a golf cart through the wall of the country club, upsetting Chris even more after he finds the rest of the contestants drunk. In The Scavenger Garden, Abraham tries to tell Carlos and Jonothon that Lauretta is lesbian, but Carlos finds it unimportant. When Abraham suggests they use it against her, Carlos says that's mean, and Abraham gives up on them. During the challenge, Carlos is sent to find the Buc-ee's golf ball and digs through thousands of golf balls. He eventually finds it, getting his team a point. In We Need a Holiday, Carlos doesn't do anythign significant, but ends up in the bottom two though. He ends up safe and Jonothon is eliminated. In In the Kitchen, Carlos is the waiter for Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad during the challenge. Later, Carlos informed Chris that people stopped ordering the steak after a while because they said the area near their kidneys was hurting. Chris informed Carlos that the recipe for Ty's barbeque sauce had way too much protein. After their team lost, Enrique, Abraham, and Ty turned to see Carlos eating the steaks, even though they had the barbeque sauce. Carlos was in the bottom two, but Ty was eliminated. In Showmance!, Carlos was snoring in his sleep, annoying Enrique and Abraham. The two decided to throw the challenge and vote off Carlos. During the challenge, Carlos sang Under Pressure with both Enrique and Abraham. Abraham throws his number to lose the challenge, but Team Intergalactic loses the challenge instead, saving Carlos from elimination. In Day Don't Care, Enrique and Abraham decide not to get rid of Carlos, but to help Team Huggies throw the challenge to get rid of Genevieve. Carlos doesn't do anything during the chapter though. In The Nutcracker Valet, Carlos was in Genevieve's alliance with Queenie and Anthony, but Genevieve called him a Fat-Ass. Carlos helped Genevieve win the challenge by placing her bumper stickers on any car he parked, along with the rest of her alliance. Genevieve told Carlos to get Laken by the pool, to see Queenie and Jean kiss, but when he got her there he was shocked to see Jean and Anthony kissing instead. In Hypertension, Carlos is kicked out of Genevieve's alliance, when she chooses to include Enrique in her alliance instead. During the challenge, Carlos is on a team with Baby Eddie and Abraham, but does not participate in the first part of the challenge. During the second part of the challenge, Laken revealed that Carlos ate his own shoe once, which he confirmed was true. In The Cynical Life of a Sadistic TV Show Host, Carlos is Anthony's cameraman for his segment, but Anthony says that he was the only one who would do it. When Laken warned Enrique on how bad the interview was, Anthony told Carlos to edit that out. When Joyce said she was comfortable, Carlos said that would end soon and Anthony told him to shut up. Later, Joyce threatened to shove her fist down Carlos's throat if he didn't turn the camera off, also calling him fat boy in the process. When Genevieve said her strategies might be unorthodox, Carlos said Abraham would be offended by that because he's Jewish, causing Anthony to roll his eyes. At the end of the segment, Carlos drops the camera, causing Anthony to yell at him. In Pool Party, Chris asked if there were any questions about the challenge, but when Carlos started to say something, Chris ignored him. During the challenge, Carlos was on a team with Baby Eddie. Their team was eliminated during the first challenge when Carlos failed to catch a balloon that Baby Eddie threw. Carlos was in the bottom two once again, but Queenie was eliminated. In Last Tango in Drama, Carlos was excited when Chris said the teams for the dance challenge were male choice and they were choosing in alphabetical order. Chris told him that because of his "outburst", they would be going in reverse alphabetical order. Carlos got paired with Laken by default, which made him happy. They were assigned the waltz. Carlos told Laken not to worry since he is a professional dancer, but Laken didn't believe him. Carlos told Laken to waltz real well and then they relaxed. Carlos told Laken that she didn't have to be insecure about her looks because she is beautiful. Laken called Carlos sweet in a confessional. Carlos and Laken performed their waltz and Chris said it was the best so far, even though they were first. When Baby Eddie and Joyce won, Carlos blamed Laken and started to yell before storming out. In Ridin' Polo, Carlos asked Chris how to play polo when the challenge was announced. Chris didn't hear who said it and when Carlos said he did, Chris became unimpressed, but explained the rules anyway. Carlos was on a team with Joyce and Laken, but his horse wouldn't move the entire challenge. When Laken missed the penalty shot, Carlos yelled at her, but she reminded him that he hasn't moved the whole time. When his team won, the three had to race, and Carlos finally got his horse to move to win invincibility. In Dinner for Five, Baby Eddie admits that he kinda understands why Enrique and Abraham were so mean to Carlos, because of his snoring. During the challenge, Carlos's question for Genevieve is what her favorite singer is. During dinner, Carlos ordered the buffalo wings. When he was about to ask Genevieve the question, the buffalo wings came, which distracted him from asking the question or sharing the wings with the others. Carlos is eliminated, because none of the others got to eat any food and were starving. Trivia *Carlos is based off a friend of the author. Category:Total Drama Country Club